1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlocking mechanism for sliding rails, and more particularly to an interlocking mechanism disposed in a cabinet to interlock sliding rails.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, servers are movably disposed in a cabinet on sliding rails and arranged vertically. The servers can be pushed into or pulled out of the cabinet easily. However, if several servers in the cabinet are pulled out, the center of gravity of the cabinet might shift, which may result in the cabinet tipping over.
What is needed, therefore, is an interlocking mechanism to prevent several servers of the cabinet from being pulled out.